


Sick [Atsumu Miya x Reader]

by Gemie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gags, Humor, Light Bondage, Overprotective, Romance, Sick Character, Twins, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemie/pseuds/Gemie
Summary: Atsumu found out [y/n] got sick so after school hours he immediately went to her place with some food and medicine however a certain germaphobe took care of it. What would happen next once Atsumu sneaked in through her window uninvited?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Sick [Atsumu Miya x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> [y/n] = your name

"What the heck are you doing here?" Your voice coming out as a whisper, to avoid your brother finding out that certain person entering your house without an invitation, even if it was written all over your face that you were not anywhere near calm.

"I heard you were sick," Miya Atsumu answered as he stepped inside your room from the window, "so I brought some medicine and food."

You knew your brother was part of the Volleyball Club from the longest time you could remember and you heard he had been to the nationals for countless of times however you, who was supposed to be his number one fan, have never been in one of his matches before so you decided to support him on your second year.

This was also one of the reasons how you met Miya Atsumu.

It was funny that you have met him at such cliché and embarrassing moment. Basically, the story goes on how you got lost looking for the gym your brother would be in and, the worst thing was, you got separated from your friend. Though, fortunately, your Volleyball-player-in-shinning-jersey came to your rescue . . . At such rude way and which was also assisted by his trusty sidekick-slash-a-complete-opposite-of-him, Miya Osamu.

"A-ano . . . Sumima—"

"What?" He yelled, irritated. "I don't do fan service."

"U-Um . . . Could you tell me where—"

"Get lost already!"

"Don't be like that." Someone interrupted. "How may we help you?"

_Eh? They look alike . . . But then . . ._

_WAIT!_

_Twins? They're . . . TWINS?! But they're so different!!_

"U-Um . . . Could you— Do you— I mean . . ."

"Well? Spit it out!" 

"You're scaring her." The kind, and mellow, guy turned to you once more. "What is it?"

"Do you h-happen to know where Sakusa Kiyoomi is playing?"

"Sakusa Kiyoomi . . . You mean the guy with a mask? The total clean freak one?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"I think he's in the other gym."

"Oh, really? Thank you!"

And that was how you met . . .

You have become close with Miya Osamu more than Atsumu himself although you wouldn't say you were in bad condition, you just do not like his attitude at times. However, you admit he looks adorable when his age degraded five years.

Another encounter was when your brother's team had a joint practice with the Inarizaki school, which is where the Miyas are enrolled in, and you had to wait till six in the evening for their practice to finish, to your brother's dismay, since their school wasn't that far. However, it wasn't that easy finding another school to practice with so Kiyoomi had no choice but to go with it.

Furthermore, to add more unfortunate reasons for your brother, your parents were out for the whole week so Kiyoomi decided to join the rest of the team who were eating out since he was too tired to prepare dinner at home and you couldn't prepare a decent nutritional meal.

_Meat is number one, right?_

So, you had to join the other team player who happen to eat out . . . Which includes the Miyas since Atsumu begged his twin, Osamu, and reasoned he wanted to know more about your Levi 2.0 of a brother and used as an excuse to talk to you.

"Too many people . . ." Your brother mumbled. "[name], hurry up. We're going home once you finished."

"Aww, come on don't be a bummer!" Atsumu said as he treated your brother's shoulder as an armrests and slapping his back in the process. "Stay for a bit. I bet [name]-chan here would like to chat for a bit."

[name]-chan? Your brother repeated in his mind.

"Please don't drag me into this." You added. "Also, let go of my brother. He hates strangers touching him."

"'Strangers'? Really?" He let go of your brother and leaned forward to meet your face. "Come on, [name]-chan! Don't be like that. We've met like five time now!"

You brother looked at you with a questioning look, possibly saying, "what the heck is he talking about??"

And you mentally responded, "he's an idiot. Don't mind him."

"Don't act as if were close." You pushed his face away from your face making him fall on his back since you were sitting on the floor then continued eating.

You stood up, already finished with your meal, while your brother followed suit, "we'll be taking our leave."

"Call me later [name]-chan~!"

And now back to reality.

"Aniki already got me covered." You answered flatly as if his efforts meant nothing to you. "You seriously think that clean freak would let one of us, inside this very house, get sick and probably contaminate this place?"

"So you do know about that." He laughed.

"He's my brother, dumbass. I had to deal with him ever since then."

_Cough! cough!_

"Still, you have to rest."

"What do you think I was doing?"

He pushed you down to your bed and tucked you in, not saying a word.

"My brother would kill you if he finds out and scold me for making a mess, which was by the way your fault."

"[name]!" Your brother yelled from the kitchen.

Your eyes widened. Your brother prohibited you from inviting friends or anyone without his permission since the last time you invited someone turned out to be a disaster. You didn't want to recall nor create the same mistake again since Kiyoomi really did a scolding and ordered thorough cleaning all around the house.

"Quick, hide in my closet!" You told Atsumu, leaping out from your bed and pushed him inside.

"Wa-wait! What about—"

"I'll do something about it, you just keep quiet!"

You turned to the mess Atsumu created from entering your window. Your floor was filled with dirt and crumpled dried leaves, probably from the bushes. Kiyoomi would really scold you big time for not only making a mess but once he found out about Atsumu suspiciously hiding in your closet for who-knows-why he was doing in there.

"[name], is it okay to come in?" Your brother called out from your room.

"J-just a minute! I'm changing."

You immediately grabbed the mini vacuum from the corner of your bed just in case you made a mess and Kiyoomi would suddenly enter your room. The vacuum made its not-so loud sucking sound while your brother waited outside. Once done, you entered your closet, pushing Atsumu aside rather harsh, and quickly grabbed a shirt.

"Close your damned eyes." You ordered.

"Why can't I watch?" Atsumu reasoned. "I'm your boyfriend plus you've seen me without my shirt when we had the joint practice."

"[name]?" Kiyoomi called once more.

"Just a minute!" You answered. "Fine! Just keep your mouth shut and don't make a noise or I'll personally kill you."

You hesitantly lifted your shirt up while Atsumu moved to the side taking a glimpse of your body. You tossed your shirt to one of the laundry basket placed just beside your closet and wore your new one. 

With a smirk, he said, "No bra?"

"I don't want to hear another word from you."

You pushed him further inside your closet until his back was pressed against a wall. A smirk was visible from his face, clearly enjoying the view from above since your shirt was loose and showed your cleavage perfectly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He challenged.

You grinned, grabbed one of your belt and tied him up, catching him of guard, and gagged him using a face towel.

"Don't move, speak, or breath, ."

"U-ummgmjh!"

You shut your closet and turned your back on your self-proclaimed boyfriend.

"Need something?" You asked Kiyoomi once you opened your door.

"No, just wanted to check up on you. You feeling better?"

"Yeah, although my throat's still sore."

"Just take a cough drop, it should help."

Kiyoomi suddenly placed his hand to your forehead and topped it with his, checking for the difference on your temperature and his. His mask blocking his face to prevent from catching your sickness.

"You're fever's gotten low, which is good. You cold?"

"No."

"Then you should be fine. Just rest for a while, I guess you could come to school on Mond—"

_Rustle. Rustle._

_Groan. Groan._

"What was that?" You brother tried to open your door but you stoped him.

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

_Groan! . . ._ "Ouch!"

"Okay, I heard a voice."

You brother walked in you room and immediately looked for the sound where it was coming from.

Atsumu managed to remove the gag and pleaded, "[name], let me go already!"

_That voice . . ._ Your brother recognized.

He opened your closet and saw the second year tied up and struggling.

"S-sakusa! I CAN EXPLAIN—"

"I'm not even gonna ask." He cut off Atsumu with a deadpan look in his face, not caring the fact that a sixteen year old guy was tied up in his sister's closet. "Just make sure to wear protection, don't make a noise, clean after your mess, and do it once [name] got better."

"A-ANIKI, THAT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT WE WERE DOING!"

~~~

"But why?? Your brother was fine with it, why can't you?!"

"Just NO! Control those damned hormones— WHA-ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?? A BONER?!?"

"Then—"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMONIC SETTER!!"

. . .

"So, you're a C cup?"

"MIIYAAA ATSUUMUUUU!!"


End file.
